


Right Fitting Boxes

by 3littleowls



Series: When He Thinks No One Can See [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues, POV Sherlock Holmes, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3littleowls/pseuds/3littleowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is different...so different he goes through several psychologists in his early years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Fitting Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of stand-alone Sherlock vignettes in chronological order, ending at The Reichenbach Fall.
> 
> These are based off a prompt: “You look sad when you think no one is looking." - Molly Hooper  
> Sometimes people will see, sometimes not.

## October 17th, 1993

_Obsessive compulsive disorder_

Sherlock curls himself into a protective ball onto the plastic waiting room chair. He is alone; the psychiatrist's secretary has stepped out to use a copy machine. Mummy is in the office with the doctor, discussing the latest test results and suggested course of treatment. He of course has been asked to wait outside, as if he has no part in any of this.

He knows the routine by now. A new and more elite doctor will conduct a barrage of idiotic tests and form a new diagnosis. Simpering assurances will be made that things will be better for him soon. New mood altering medications will be prescribed that he will likely flush down the toilet. When his parents and school administrators do not see the desired changes the process will start over again, as it has for the last several years.

_Asperger syndrome_

This time, he came into the the appointment with his own notes. His medical files are huge, and Sherlock delivered his own summary to the doctor in verbal rapid fire:

“Male subject is extremely intelligent. Talented musician and propensity for chemistry and biology. Has excellent marks but often exhibits aggressive and insubordinate behaviour towards instructors. Obsessed with the study of crime, especially murders, which can distract him from classwork. Has a morbid fascination with death and decay.

“Subject exhibits frequent mood swings from cationic to manic. Can be manipulative towards others and shows a lack of empathy. Lack of appetite and problems maintaining a regular sleep cycle.

“Family has a difficult time with his mood swings, which cause household strife and conflict. Subject has no social circle and is often bullied at school. Appears to have a lack of sexual interest and will not define his sexual preference. Refuses to participate in talk therapy.”

_Bipolar disorder_

“Mr. Holmes, is this really how you see yourself?” The doctor asks after he finishes with his delivery. She is obviously a bit stunned to have a young man rattle off such a symptom list, especially referring to himself as a ‘subject’ in such a cold manner.

“That doesn’t matter, does it?” he sneers, “While I am sure this is not the _quality_ of a professional assessment, evaluations of exactly this nature are in my files.”

“Of course it matters how you see yourself, Sherlock.”

It really doesn’t, he knows. All that matters is that he gets a tidy classification, shoving him into a new, nice right fitting box. It will come along with the trappings of kind assurances for his parents and some new drugs to make him more palatable.

They are all idiots. If only he could pretend to be normal as convincingly as his brother Mycroft. He just doesn’t have his skill to hold up the farce for long. All he has to do is bide his time a couple more years. Then he will never go to a doctor again. It is the only self-comfort he will allow.

_Antisocial Personality Disorder_

He can hear Mummy sobbing softly behind the closed door. This is the worst part of the ordeal. He wants to break the door down and prove to her that this is unnecessary. Her broken, abnormal son is fine. There is no reason to put herself through this time and time again trying to fix something that cannot be repaired.

“Mr. Holmes. Mr. Holmes. Can hear me? Are you alright?”

Sherlock glances up. The secretary has come back without him noticing. Her face is full of concern for him. He deduces she must have tried to speak to him through the whirl of his thoughts. He makes sure his mask of bland disregard is in place.

“Yes. Of course I am perfectly well.”

**Author's Note:**

> gowerstreet is amazing, once again.


End file.
